


its not friendship chocolate~

by chkayous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, basically i love youchika, chikayouweek2020, god this is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkayous/pseuds/chkayous
Summary: Prompt for #chikayouweek2020 on twitter: Valentine's day in Uranohoshi Middle School usually means that the most popular girls get chocolate; this means that Chika knows You is getting a locker filled with cards and chocolate, like every other year. This year though, Chika wants to do something different...?
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 18





	its not friendship chocolate~

The sun was beginning to set, as the students in Uranohoshi middle school were leaving, giggling and jostling. Many of them held bags of chocolates in their hand, clearly gifted to them from their friends. After all, it was Valentine’s day today. In an all-girls school like Urajo, not much happened on Valentine’s every year, but some of the girls had boyfriends from some of the schools in Numazu, who did cause a stir by visiting the girls school and give out chocolates. Even still, with it being an all-girls school, it was not weird for some girls to stand out by receiving a lot of chocolate from the girls, mainly the juniors.

Chika thought about all these things as she walked to her best friend You’s locker where, like every year, You’s hands were full of all the chocolate. You had always been popular with the girls, and every year on Valentine’s day, Chika and You would take all the chocolates and presents You received to Chika’s place and then open them all and read the cards. 

This year, however, was a little different. Chika had stayed up all night the previous day to prepare for today. Chika was nervous because she had never given You chocolate before. Yeah, they had exchanged friendship chocolate a few times before, just as best friend things. But this year, Chika didn’t want to give JUST friendship chocolate. She had worked all night, making some of the chocolates filled with the taste of _mikan_ , which was also You’s favorite food. Chika had, of course, been planning to give You chocolates ever since last year. It may have been the initial feeling of slow jealousy that You was getting so much love from other girls when she didn’t really do much. It may have turned into a girl crush, Chika wasn’t so sure anymore.

The two of them got off the bus and rested the little bags on a ground. You heaved a sigh of relief. “I don’t even know what all these girls see in me. This year the quantity of presents is way higher than last year, did you notice?”

“What do you mean, you don’t know what they see in you? You’re cool, mature, good at everything, a smooth talker, and so – no, nevemind that” Chika cussed herself in the head. She was going to finish that sentence with _hot_ but then decided against it.

“And so _what_ , Chika-chan?” You turned around

“Uhhh,,,,,nothing! I didn’t say anything!” mumbled Chika

You suddenly put a grin on her face. It was more like a smirk. Chika knew her face was red, and as You came closer to Chika, Chika knew it was not helping her messed up feelings.

“Were you going to say _hot_? Do you think I’m hot, Chika-chan?”

“Um, no! No, it’s not like that!”

“So you _don’t_ think I’m hot?”

“That’s also,,, not true…”

“Chika-chan, you’ve been awfully on edge today.. is everything alright? First your face turned red, then you’re saying all this stuff” You tried to sound concerned but Chika knew she was deeply amused and was trying to hold back her smirk (and failing)

“Ok fine! Chika harrumphed, then opened her bag “I made chocolate for you, but didn’t know when or how to give it to you…”

You burst into laughter. “How did the conversation get all the way here when you just wanted to give me friendship chocolate?” But then You stopped short of laughter. Chika knew her face was probably a little serious

“It’s not.. friendship chocolate…” Chika blushed “I like you, You-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh,,, i'm glad if you made it all the way here.. I believe in ikemen You and girly Chika-chan omg, and it was nice to write in Chika's perspective for the first time. Middle school YouChika content is what we deserve but never got smh!


End file.
